


🐯

by Lin_buku



Category: bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin_buku/pseuds/Lin_buku





	🐯

好似春梦一场。

梦里的人吞吐着自己硬挺的性器，任凭精液喷射在自己口中，然后窸窣下咽，舌尖留恋的舔了舔顶端渗出的液体，然后覆在自己的身子上，舔弄揉捏着胸前的红樱，直至水光泛滥挺立着，才将唇转移至脖颈，留下一个又一个的红印。

朴珍荣是被酥麻的感觉蹭醒的。

意识恍惚时好像看到自己颈间有个毛茸茸的脑袋，不禁吓得他撑起了上身。

“还是把你吵醒了。”

林在范抬头看了看惊醒的人，有些遗憾的说。

“在范哥？你怎么在这。”

“我有你家钥匙，你给的，忘了？”

自从确认了恋人关系后，两人就交换了各自家中的钥匙，原因很简单，既然相爱，那么私人空间是可以介入的。

“没...这么晚了...”

“我睡不着...”

朴珍荣看着一向chic的队长竟向他露出委屈的表情，不免有些想笑。

“唔...”

林在范不轻不重的咬在他的下唇。

“再笑把你嘴亲肿。”

“哥，你怎么这么幼稚。”

朴珍荣好笑的向上坐了坐，奇怪的触感油然而生。

他好像是...全裸的状态。

“哥，你刚才...”

“我没有进去啊，本来想让你好好休息的。”

感受到身体没有什么异样，朴珍荣心里竟有些小失落。

“做吧。”

“什么？”

“我说，在范哥，我们做吧，我想要了。”

“明早还有行程，你身体...”

男人被挑起的欲火不可能轻易灭掉。曾经在他心目中十分霸气的队长怎么变得犹疑不决的呢。朴珍荣勾住林在范的脖子照着那人的唇吻了上去，小腿不安分的勾住了男人的腰身蹭了蹭，仿佛在邀请着对方。

“小家伙...”

林在范轻笑一声，大手开始向下身探去。

“嗯...润滑液在左手边柜子第一格。”

“你平时还备着这些东西？”

朴珍荣看着对方好似戏谑的眼神，耳根更红了，别扭的别过头去。

“快点吧哥。”

男人熟练的将润滑液挤在手心，摸索着向恋人身后紧闭的幽穴涂抹，然后一根根的手指刺进去，搅弄着为他扩张。

“小看你了朴珍荣，看来以后要多来你家住  
几天了。”

“嗯...”

见时机差不多了，林在范的手指模仿着性交的动作，开始慢慢的抽插。

“啊...别，别弄了。”

朴珍荣下意识推了推林在范的手臂，手指就这样脱离了肉穴的包裹，抽了出来。

“是不想让我弄了，还是要换上更大更粗的东西满足你？”

朴珍荣听的脸都红了，以往在床上林在范总是顺着他的意，把他伺候的服服帖帖的，就算快要做到最后自己喊停，他也会尊重自己的意见停下来，然后灰溜溜的钻进卫生间里解决。相比而言，林在范的进入带来的疼痛感是以往的几倍，不知是因为自己的睡意朦胧还是对方有一丝时空。

“你，动一下。”

朴珍荣实在受不了那根硬热直直的插在里面一动不动，奇怪的感觉让他感到不适。

“求我。”

“你今天...啊。”

林在范使坏似的顶在敏感点上。

“求我。”

“求你。”

男人看着身下的恋人一脸真挚的模样，笑了出声。

“不能说的好听点吗？这算什么求法。”

“要说什么？”

算了，对于自家小家伙这种在床上还未思想开苞的单纯小青年，林在范还没有变态到跟他玩些更刺激的内容。还是先从dirty talk教起吧。

林在范抽动着腰身想到。

朴珍荣倒也能忍耐，被他温柔的动作搞得眼角泛红，死死的咬住下唇不发出叫床的声音，这让林在范很不满，又朝着敏感点一记重击。

“啊...”

这一声叫的他骨头都酥了。

“舒服吗？”

“嗯。”

朴珍荣老实的回答道。

“还想要吗？”

林在范停了下来。

朴珍荣有些不好意思，锁在他怀里点了点头。

“那我说什么你跟着说就好了。”

“要老公操我。”

“要老公操你。”

林在范哭笑不得，一巴掌拍在朴珍荣的翘臀上。

“小东西，别给我耍花招。”

“嗯...要，老公操我...”

朴珍荣有些难为情，毕竟自己从来没有说过这么露骨的话。

男人配合的缓缓抽动着，将退出了一半的男根猛的插了进去。

“要老公狠狠地干我。”

“啊...”

“快说。”

“要老公...狠狠地干我。”

动作逐渐加剧，性器被嫩肉包裹着，一根根青筋突突的跳动，朴珍荣感受到前所未有的胀痛感，摩擦的动作越来越快，空气中只留下了粗重的喘息声和肉体交合发出啪啪的拍打声。

“啊...慢，慢点。”

恋人的声音染上了哭腔，浓重的鼻音让林在范红了眼，固定住他的双手开始疾风骤雨般的抽插。一声高过一声的呻吟在幽闭的小房间内传开，动作逐渐不可控制，朴珍荣的意识越来越恍惚，以至于在最后冲刺射出后就昏睡了过去。

“小家伙，体力真差。”

林在范宠溺的亲吻着沉沉睡着的恋人，退了出来，为他做着简单的清理，洗了澡后安心的躺在那人身边，一脸甜蜜。

 

“喂？珍荣啊，起床了吗？一小时后去接你哦。”

清晨被一阵急促的铃声吵醒，朴珍荣简单应付了两句，一回头就看到对他似笑非笑的林在范。

“哥？”

“醒了？快去洗漱吧，一会还有行程。”

“你怎么...”

“昨天晚上不记得了吗？你叫的还挺欢的...”

朴珍荣红了耳根，扯过被子盖在脸上，只留下一双大眼露在外面。

“我还以为是做梦...”

“哪有梦这么真实？”

林在范使坏的捏了一把他的腰。

嗯，酸的。

“快去洗漱吧，哥早上刚睡醒的样子可真丑。”

“诶你昨晚还叫我老公现在...”

“你别说了！”

听到林在范翻身下床离去的声音后，朴珍荣闷闷的窝在被窝里。

不得不说，林在范昨晚的样子...有点帅？

 

END


End file.
